Contracted
by ShinyCDiver
Summary: A requested one-shot. An AU situation in which Maki is a vampire. UmiMaki. Now it's a two-shot. Because of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt**: UmiMaki in which Maki is a vampire.

**Request by Kuroi Onee-san. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

The Nishikino family is one of the oldest family of vampires in the nation of Japan. As such, they are fairly wealthy, in both the vampire world and the human world. Their family is one of doctors, of pure blooded vampires. Pure blood vampires are the only ones capable of turning humans into beings like themselves, though the Nishikino family stays away from that sort of feeding. Instead, almost all of their blood comes from either the hospital or their human servants. If a pure blood feeds its blood to a human, the human can then be fed on without turning into a mindless vampire. In addition, the human will remain alive for as long as the vampire exists. And now, Nishikino Maki, the pride of their family, must choose her first human to become her servant.

Sonoda Umi was a perfectly normal teenager, living a normal life. She looked down on myths and other such things that science had disproved, simply because they were not possible in her world. So when she awoke in an alleyway with no memory of how she got there, she was naturally confused. The last thing she remembered was turning onto the street that led home when something, or someone, had covered her mouth with a rag. It must have been soaked in some sort of anesthetic because she remembered the feeling of falling. Her arm ached and when she looked, there was a bandage covering the part that throbbed. Her head still groggy, she barely managed to get to her feet. She used the wall as a support as she headed out of the alleyway to get her orientation and find her way home. She didn't notice the other body that lay in the alley since she headed in the other direction.

Maki soaked her burned body in the cold water that her servants had drawn for her. While she hadn't found a suitable servant for her blood source, she had made the mistake of leaving the shade of her umbrella during the day. She didn't understand why, but she had followed Umi after school, without the older girl knowing. When she found out that Umi was going down an empty street, she had followed and then found a chance to taste Umi's blood. A vial of the precious blood was waiting for her in the refridgerator of her room, if only the burns would heal a little bit faster.

Umi had no explanation for what had happened to her. She unwrapped the bandage on her arm and found a cut underneath. The blood had already dried up, though the area still ached. She had no memory of the cut happening, nor any reason to believe it was the work of anyone other than a weird person who craved sex, even with a drugged teenage girl. Though she couldn't explain the cut. For some reason, she remembered the myths Honoka had told her about vampires. But she still had no reason to believe they were true. Vampires didn't exist. That was what the rational part of her brain told her, and it always ruled over the irrational part of her brain.

Maki rose from her bath, the burns cooled down to the point where they were a bother, but no longer hurt. She dried her body first and dressed. She hastily tried to dry her hair as she walked down the hall to her room, wrapping her towel around her neck to keep her still wet hair from soaking into her dry clothing. Maki took the vial from her fridge and uncorked it. She raised it to her lips and drank from it, sighing contentedly as the red liquid contained within it ran into her throat.

"No doubt about it. Umi-senpai's blood is the perfect match up to my taste."

Umi sneezed as she exited her bath.

"Maybe I should dry my hair properly before I catch a cold…" Her towel, meant for drying her hair, sat neatly on top of her head, though she hadn't used it yet.

The next few days, Maki followed Umi relentlessly right after school as neither of them had club activities. Even though Umi was quite sure that her junior was doing her best to remain inconspicuous, it was rather hard to ignore someone following you, especially since Maki was always carrying an umbrella, except for when it rained. As such, the red-haired first-year was quite noticeable from the crowds of people. It bothered Umi to have someone follow her so much that eventually she confronted Maki. What Maki told her both confused and scared her a bit.

"Vampires don't exist!" Umi shouted at Maki. They were in the same alleyway as the one Umi had woken up in a few days ago, just to be out of the sight of any other people.

"I exist." Maki said matter-of-factly.

"T-That's different! You can't be a vampire!"

"I assure you. I am one." Maki wanted to prove it to Umi, though she had been told to keep her existence a secret her whole life. "Look." She raised her hand high enough to be caught in the sunlight that shone above the building shadows. Immediately, her hand started to burn. The pain was excruiciating, but she held it up for Umi to see.

Umi watched in horror. Right in front of her was undeniable proof of a living vampire, and it was a younger student at her high school. While she had so many questions, Umi's first priorty jumped to stopping Maki from continuing to hurt herself.

"I get it, you're a vampire!" Umi said, grabbing Maki's arm and pulling her hand back down, out of the sun. "There should have been other ways to prove it without burning yourself…" Umi continued to scold Maki for hurting herself as she rummaged through her bag in search of a first aid kit. Or at least, she did until Maki rested her uninjured hand on Umi's arm.

"You don't need to worry about me. I heal very quickly." The younger girl said. But Umi didn't listen, and wouldn't listen until she had finished bandaging up Maki's hand.

"So were you the one who attacked me a few days ago to draw blood from me?" Umi blurted out, somehow finding the courage to ask a question like that. Normally, she wouldn't have asked something in such a blunt way; that was Honoka's forte, not hers. But she needed to know, if Maki could be trusted anymore.

"I took your blood, yes." Maki's response left Umi's heart feeling cold. If she had knocked her out just for her blood, then Maki would not be after anything other than her blood. "But I was not the one who knocked you out."

"I was the one who saved you."

Slowly, with a lot of prompting from Umi, Maki told her exactly what happened. According to the vampire, it was indeed a sex fiend who had knocked her out. But since Maki had been there to witness it, she had flown to action. She risked the burns of running under sunlight to get to the criminal as quickly as she could and she silenced him. She made sure that Umi was in no way hurt, then took some blood from the unconscious girl so that she may heal faster.

"Why couldn't you just take my blood from my neck instead of cutting me and bandaging me?"

"I don't want to kill you."

"Taking blood like that…kills the humans that the blood is taken from?"

"No."

"Then?" Umi was starting to realize that Maki, who was normally talkative enough to speak without being prompted, wanted Umi to still trust her, though it frustrated Umi to no end when the answers given were not clear.

"If a pure blood vampire like myself takes a human's blood, they are turned into mindless vampires that prey on other humans. Then it is our duty to end what we created." Umi understood Maki's simple explanation easily.

"Then how do you get enough blood to survive?"

"Through humans." Umi felt like face-palming. Once again, Maki's answers confused her, and she couldn't even read what the girl was feeling on the inside.

"How?"

"We feed them our blood. Then we can take their blood without turning them into vampires. And they live as long as the vampire who gave the blood persists." Maki paused. "I'm at the age where I need to find my own human."

"And that person…let me guess. It's me, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, you've taken my blood, and then stalked me for several days…" Umi trailed off as she noticed the blush on Maki's face. "Vampires can blush?"

"N-No…" Maki muttered, looking uncomfortable. Umi sighed. Living for as long as Maki did didn't have a bad ring to it, even if she lived beyond the lives of her friends.

"I'll do it." Umi decided.

"Are you sure? You most likely will lose your current friends. Do you really want that?" Maki asked, her face regaining the emotionless state she had maintained for most of their talk.

"We'll still be friends for now. And you're my friend too, Maki. I wouldn't mind spending eternity with you." Umi wished she was anywhere else than where she was right now after spouting such a cheesy line like that.

"Then…" Maki pulled out a Swiss army knife and drew it across the palm of her hand, letting her own blood flow. The red liquid pooled in the palm of her hand. "Drink." Umi took Maki's hand and held it to her lips, sipping the warm liquid. Pain seared over Umi's heart, pain that burned, then faded to a cool sensation.

"What was that?" Umi asked.

"The symbol of our contract. Though it normally doesn't appear on the chest…" Maki looked down through the neck hole of her shirt at the marking that had appeared. "Weird…"

Maki ended up not taking another human servant. Umi remains her only blood source, as well as her most trusted companion.

* * *

**Does it count as romance if the characters never say I love you to each other? I think it does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been over a year since the original one-shot for this story came out. But I decided to write a continuation to it.**

**So we have more UmiMaki now. In the timeline of the story, it's been several years since Umi contracted with Maki. She's graduated college (Maki's still in it), and the two of them got married.**

**Umi wishes to assure you that their marriage was purely for legal reasons.**

**Maki thinks otherwise.**

**They have a child in this chapter. Can it be considered a chapter if the last one was supposed to be a one-shot? I'm calling it a chapter since it's in the same story file as the one-shot.**

**I don't think the rating needs to be bumped up but if you think otherwise, please tell me and I will adjust it.**

* * *

Umi lay in the bed, her eyes still closed. _I can't move._ She shifted slightly, feeling the grip on her tighten from just that small movement alone.

Maki breathed quietly as she continued to sleep. As aloof as she was while she was awake, she became amazingly clingy as soon as she fell asleep. This sort of occurrence in the morning had become the norm in their apartment.

Umi moved her free hand and placed it on the blanket directly over where she knew the seal still was on her chest. Maki's mark on her, which was matched by an equivalent seal on the vampire's chest. It had grown darker over the years, which had confused Maki in the beginning. Neither of her parents possessed seals that darkened as time went on, but Maki had assured Umi that nothing was wrong. Umi pressed down on the blanket until she was able to feel the faint pulse of her heart. Her other arm, pinned against Maki's chest, felt nothing. _Of course she wouldn't have a pulse._ The lack of a heartbeat, among with other smaller things, always kept Umi reminded about how different the two of them were. Part of her wished that she had been born a vampire, just like Maki, so that they would be on equal standing. The rest of her was glad she was still alive, still mostly human, for Maki fell asleep contently each night to the sound of her heart.

Umi was glad to be alive.

She checked the time on the digital clock they had next to their bed. It took a little bit before she realized exactly how late the two of them had slept in.

"Maki, wake up!" Umi shook the other girl with her free hand. She received no response and shook Maki again, more roughly this time.

It worked. Maki stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She rested her head on Umi's chest, gazing up at the older woman. "Morning already?"

"Yes. You have to get up." Umi wished she was able to move, or even sit up, but she was still largely pinned down by Maki. "You have class today, remember?"

Maki nodded, her eyes shutting again. She was falling back into her dreamland; mornings and vampires didn't mix. Even Maki, who had been training herself to follow a human's day-night cycle since she was young, had trouble getting herself up in the morning.

Umi shook her again as roughly as she could with one hand, not stopping until Maki started to look irritated by it. "Out of bed. Go on."

"Okay…" It was more of a soft mumble than anything, but Maki pushed herself into a sitting position. She moved until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, where she stayed put for a few seconds.

When the time she spent sitting there went into a minute, Umi crawled over to her. "Maki!" She placed both hands on the girl's shoulders and shook her again.

"Ah? Sorry…" Maki forced herself off the bed as Umi sat back. The redhead stumbled off to the bathroom, still half-asleep.

Umi sighed. "Mornings and vampires really don't mix." There was a thud in the bathroom soon after she said that. She sighed again, and got up to see what damage Maki had done to herself this time.

Umi and Maki sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Maki sipped quietly from her cup as Umi ate leftovers from the previous night's dinner. Maki rarely ate food, as no matter how much she ate, it wouldn't satisfy her hunger.

Maki looked like she had something on her mind; she was fiddling with the mug in her hands. Slightly tilting it one way, then the other, without spilling a single drop. It probably wasn't the bump on her head that she was thinking about. As if coming to a decision, she leaned forward over the table. "Hey...Umi?"

Umi swallowed the food that was in her mouth. "What is it, Maki?"

"W-What d-d-do you think-" Maki's face had turned bright red as she stammered. She took another sip of her drink, trying to calm herself down a bit. She looked down at the table top as she continued to speak. "W-What do you think of h-having a c-c-child…?"

"A child...huh?" Umi took another bite of her breakfast, even as she pondered the topic Maki had brought up. It took a few seconds for the implied question behind Maki's actual one to sink in. Once it did, however, Umi choked on her food.

"U-Umi?!"

"I-I'm fine." Umi coughed, trying to clear her airway so that she could breathe again. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, not caring about the lack of etiquette at that moment. "A c-child? Maki, where'd this idea come from?!" She couldn't stay calm about it, no matter how she tried to calm down.

Maki was still agitated, from both the embarrassment of bringing up the subject in the first place and from watching Umi nearly choke herself on breakfast. "B-Because at school yesterday, they were talking about iPS cells and it seems like research is going so that two girls could produce children too…"

Umi put her chopsticks down so she could put her face in both hands.

"Umi? I-I kinda want a child…" Maki put her cup down as well. She reached over the table and took Umi's hands in her own. "Please?"

Umi would do anything for Maki. That was what it meant for her to be the blood servant of the heir of the Nishikino vampire family line. Umi looked at her unfinished breakfast, then up at Maki's pleading gaze. "...I have to ask why, before I agree to it."

"I...I thought that…" Maki seemed like she was trying to gather her thoughts into a coherent statement. Considering that she had only woken up a little while ago, it wasn't as easy for her as it would be if she had brought up the topic at a later period of time. "I wanted, um, a physical proof of our relationship…"

"I still have another question." It surprised Umi how calm she was managing to sound now. She tightened her grip on Maki's hands, slightly startling the vampire. "Our child...if we do make-have one, will they be like you?" What she really wanted to ask was if the child they created would be a human or a vampire, for she still didn't fully understand the genetics of the vampire lines without mixing humans into it. It would be sad if their child was human, destined to grow old while his/her parents stayed young for a long time.

"Normally, if a pure-blood crosses with a human, their children would have a fifty percent chance of being vampires, though half-bloods, and fifty percent chance of staying human." Maki said. "But you're not pure human anymore, Umi. Our children will have approximately seventy percent chance of being a vampire."

"Yeah...I'm not human." She had taken Maki's blood into her body multiple times now, to keep herself connected to the vampire. To think that a superstition hating child like herself would grow up to become the closest being to a pureblood vampire. She loved Maki, and she was certain that the redhead felt the same way, by the darkened seal on both of their bodies. "Okay, Maki. If that's what you want." Umi smiled. "We'll have a child together."

That had been nine months ago. Umi didn't expect that she would be the one to carry their daughter, but she had no choice other than to accept Maki's reasoning. Despite her entire family being made of doctors, none of them were obstetricians, which meant that they would have to go a doctor outside of the vampires. And, as Maki had no pulse or heartbeat, it would be rather hard for her to pass any normal tests that came with being pregnant. So Umi had to carry their daughter, for they found out the gender of their child a few months back, while Maki hurried through the rest of her school.

"It'll be quick." Maki promised, holding onto Umi's hand as her wife lay on the hospital bed. Umi nodded, doing her best not to scream in pain. A question flashed through Umi's mind, but she couldn't ask it in the presence of unauthorized humans. She should have asked Maki beforehand, but she highly doubted that her wife knew the answer either. She was just worried that their child, if born a vampire, wouldn't have a pulse and then their doctor would think that something wrong had happened.

It was not quick. Umi lay in agony, her body quivering with spasms. Maki held onto her hand the entire time, talking about what they would do once their child was born. Umi tried to focus on her words instead of the pain she was in, but even she was aware of the passage of time.

At long last, their doctor had their child in her arms. Once she had finished cleaning their daughter, the child was passed into Umi's arms. Umi smiled weakly; she was exhausted from the ordeal. Maki reached out a finger, jumping a bit when the newborn grabbed onto it.

Their child had Maki's red hair and Umi's brown eyes. Instinctively, Umi turned their daughter to her chest, careful to cover up the seal to avoid having it noticed. "Maki, what's her name?"

"I was thinking Riko. Riko-chan." Maki said. She leaned over to kiss Umi on the cheek, not wanting to distract her wife from her current action, but still wanting to show her affection.

"Riko-chan! Come here!" The three year old toddled over to her 'mother' obediently. Umi knelt to her daughter's eye level. "Ah~ Say 'ah' for mother, okay?"

"Ah~" Riko opened her mouth widely. Two fangs were prominent amongst the rest of the baby teeth that their toddler was still growing in. The little girl closed her mouth and reached up to her 'mother'. "Up, up!"

"Yes, yes." Umi picked up her daughter and walked over to where Maki was seated at the table, reading a textbook. Maki graduated with a degree, but she had gone back for medical school while Umi raised their child. "Her fangs keep growing."

"She's a vampire. What did you expect?" Maki said, indifferent. The redhead had actually asked Umi for another child but Umi adamantly refused. She had enough with childbirth with their one daughter already. Maki was still sulking over it.

"How much longer will it be before she will seek out a servant?"

"She'll age normally until her mid teens, so probably high school? Like I did."

"Mama, hug!" Riko reached her hands out to Maki now, apparently bored with being held by Umi. Maki took their daughter from her wife and held her on her lap as she continued to read her book.

"I'm not going to let her go so easily." Umi declared. She was definitely going to screen whoever Riko picked to be a blood servant before allowing Riko to feed that person her blood.

Far away, in a little town by the beach, Chika sneezed loudly. She rubbed her nose, wondering why she had suddenly sneezed when the weather was still warm.

"Chika-chan!"

"Mama!" She ran back to her mother and hugged her tightly. "I sneezed!"

"Yes, I can see that." Her mother knelt to wipe the snot off of her three year old child. "Maybe someone was talking about you."

* * *

**Will this get yet another continuation?**

**I currently have no clue, but maybe in the future (like in one year from now, based on how long it took for this to come out), there will be a part three.**

**:D**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
